A Harvest Moon Addict's 100 Theme Challenge
by Regardless1604
Summary: One hundred themes, one hundred words, one character. Will you accept the challenge?
1. Introduction

**[EDIT 7/15/12] Okay, due to some complications, I had to move the challenge page to a forum. Please check it out for the list of themes and for future challenges to the Harvest Moon community. It's called Challenges from the Homestead, the same name as the community I've started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Duties**

The Harvest goddess sat in her pond, tending to her duties. A farm having a hard time flourishing? No problem. A couple that really, _really_ needed to get together already? Easy as pie. One of her faithful followers having a hard a time? Just a bit of luck sprinkled on their life. Sick animals? Some healing should do the trick. Witch Princess causing trouble again? The Harvest goddess sighed. Her old rival was always up to no good, and cleaning up her messes was usually quite the strain. Sometimes being an all-powerful goddess wasn't always as easy as it seemed…


	2. River

**Thanks to all who have said that they want to try this! It makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or Natsume, or Marvelous, so yeah...**

**Connections**

Every river connected to a pond, every pond connected to a specific town, every pond connected to one of her life forces. She was adored by her followers, and ignored by those who didn't recognize her existence. She loved helping the farmers and those who worked hard. Heck, she really liked getting offerings, too. Sometimes though, being able to only exist in the mortal world by scummy ponds was tiring, and always being nagged on by the Harvest King got old. Her immortality was kind of like a river, bumpy at times, but still flowing onward—it was a pain.


	3. Farm

**You want to know something? I'm really, really tired of people writing the Harvest goddess as a complete jerk, a bane to the main characters. Because honestly, she _does_ depend on them to keep working at least a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the ownership of Harvest Moon.**

**Dependence**

As much as she didn't like it, the Harvest goddess truly did rely on the farmers to keep her existence in the mortal world strong. That's why she always manifested herself in small farming communities. After all, she _was_ the goddess of good harvests, but what could she do if there weren't even crops to be harvested? What if there were no animals to care for, to help bring new life into the world, or humble farmers to rely on her existence in town? That thread of her existence would surely weaken, then whither, and eventually fade away all together…


	4. Warmth

**Yeah, not much to say... but the number of takers on this challenge is rising steadily every day!**

**Followers**

Their love for the Harvest goddess warmed her soul. The immortal woman looked on her dedicated followers with compassion: cheerful Carter, from Mineral Town; Nathan and Alisa, who spread her tidings around; and Perry, her faithful servant down in Castanet. They were a few of her dearest followers, for many people had forgotten about the goddess. She was a lost love; her people—the farmers and ranchers—had forgotten their patron. This put out the fire a little, but not much. No matter how old Time became, she would be remembered by _someone_, and her warmth would shine upon them.


	5. Clouds

**So, for those of you reading/writing this challenge, if you would like to find the other ones people have written, I have created a community for them. Now it'll be easier if you want to look them up, and the community name is Challenges from the Homestead.**

**Also, I have quite a few other challenges for Harvest Moon planned, so keep tuning in :)**

**Emotion**

She looked up at the clouds which were idly resting in the sky. She twirled her fingers around, making them take different shapes. How the Harvest goddess loved clouds… she could shape them to her mood, which was quite entertaining. When she was joyous about a marriage or a couple she was trying to make happy, the clouds over the farming towns would sometimes resemble hearts, or maybe the vague shape of a dove… And sometimes—rarely though—when she would weep over her own loves, the ones she had lost in the past, the clouds would cry with her…


	6. Bells

**Okay, one thing to say. You're all doing great on your challenges! But, I've noticed that everyone who has made one has named the challenge just the name of the character they're doing it for. It's kind of... not really creative, you know? And that's what this challenge is for, it's to test your creativity. So, If I had named this challenge after the Harvest goddess, I probably would've named it something like "100 Eternal Moments," or somethin that has to do with the Harvest goddess's nature. So that's just a suggestion, you don't _have_ _to_ name your challenge after the character.**

**Wedding Symphony**

Bells were heard as the happy couple made their way from the beach, back to their new home together. Very few people wondered where the melodious ringing came from, but quickly dismissed it as coming from somewhere down the beach. What they didn't know was that it was the Harvest goddess who rang the wedding bells, even though she never made herself seen to the wedding guests. She gave her blessing upon the happy couple then left, silently longing for a lover for herself. Sometimes the pain was so strong that she had a hard time ringing the joyous bells…


	7. Love

**If you happen to spot any challenges that I haven't put in my community yet, I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me :)**

**Two Sides**

Love was a funny thing to the Harvest goddess, along with pretty much _everyone_. It was a beautiful thing—it flourished like a new flower in the beginning of spring. It melted even the coldest hearts of stone.

But love wasn't always precious, especially to the goddess. More often than not, it was a cruel, gnarled hand, plucking away the lovely lady's fancies. The Harvest goddess constantly fell in love, but no one returned it… it pained her ageless heart. But rarely, a farmer would come along and love her back, but he too would eventually pass, leaving her alone…


	8. Cold

**I actually really like the plot of Magical Melody, though I don't own it myself...**

**Loveless**

Their hearts were so, so cold; the goddess could almost feel an aura of ice radiating off the villagers. No one visited her anymore. No kind words were spoken among neighbors, no one was generous with their time or money… they had as much love in their hearts as cold, lifeless, stone statues.

So why shouldn't she just become one too? No one recognized the Harvest goddess and her bountiful love for the land, so she may as well go away. As she petrified herself, she prayed that maybe someone would come and teach them how to love, one day…


	9. Coffee

**Offering**

She looked down at the liquid that was in the flowery printed mug. The Harvest goddess smiled warily at the farmer. "Ah, what is this?"

Jack looked around sheepishly. "Well, um… it's coffee." He never got a question as a response before. He figured she would like it.

She nodded patiently. "Yes, but why are you giving it to me?"

"As an offering, of course!"

"Hmm… well then, I shall be going for now." She nodded and disappeared.

Now that she was concealed by her pond, she looked at the coffee again. "What am I supposed to do with this…?"


	10. Gift

**I've added a new list at the bottom of the challenge page so that you can see what characters have been taken.**

**Strawberries**

She wasn't conceded; she just expected gifts in return! I mean, she gifted mankind with a _good_ _harvest_, the least they could do was throw some strawberries into her pond or something. She did love strawberries…

And besides, she did share her gifts with the Harvest King, poor guy who doesn't get offered any gifts… well, she shared almost everything. Not the strawberries, those were hers. Otherwise, she gave him half of her offerings, so obviously she was also a generous goddess. He didn't understand though, and more often than not, he would treat her like a _human_. The nerve.


	11. Fire

**Wow, I'm having a hard time keeping track of all of your challenges! Though I'm not constantly reviewing them, know that I am reading them. I'll review each of your stories once when you first start out, then one more time when you finish. You all are doing a fabulous job :)**

**Destruction**

She bit her tongue as she looked at the terrible scene. There were animals running out of the blazing barn, and soon the plants started to catch fire, and the farmer just now came out. This pained the Harvest goddess's heart. The Harvest King told her not to interfere, because "This was meant to be." She wanted so badly to put out the fire and save the animals. One of the sheep's wool caught fire, and it was running around frantically. A tear rolled down her cheek as the animal fell down and died, before the farmer could rescue it.


	12. Marriage

**Yes, I do have a theory that the Harvest goddess used to be a mortal.**

**Dress**

She had to dig around for years in many places to find that cherished item, but finally she had had found it. The fabric was a little worn and eaten by moths in some places, but the Harvest goddess cherished the dress. She brought it to her cheek, soft memories coming back to her. Memories from when she was still a mortal danced in her mind. Oh, that was such a long, _long_ time ago… Sometimes she wished that she could go back to her wedding day, and maybe change some things, and then that occasion might've turned out well…


	13. Death

**Hmm... I was going to say something here, but I can't seem to remember what it was...**

**Impossible**

Death was such a hard thing for the Harvest goddess, but not the same way it was for others. Sometimes—rarely, though—she wished death upon herself. Being immortal was a challenge—she wanted so badly to taste death, to know what it felt like. When she was a mortal she wished that she could live forever—and she got that wish. Now she realized that no mortal deserved to be eternal. But she had duties to tend to. If she should go away, some things would go haywire, and surely the Harvest King wouldn't want to deal with it.


	14. LookAlike

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't my best work... I'm really tired, I was up late last night and got up early this morning... I'm really not proud of this one...**

**The Same as Herself**

In some towns, the Harvest goddess's appearance looked the same as in other places, but her looks usually changed. From place to place she would change her hair from green, to blue, to purple; sometimes she would take on wings, and other times she just looked like a spectacular human. Sometimes her ears would take on elvin points, or she would change her clothes. No matter how she changed, she was never really satisfied. So she would stick to her favorite one with the green buns in her hair. To many people, she looked like another one of her incarnations.


	15. Apple

**Did you know that in Mineral Town, once you become good enough friends with Carter, he'll start giving you "sermons." I was quite surprised when the story of Snow White appered in his conversation one day!**

**White as Snow**

Once upon a time, there was a girl with a heart as white as snow. With her ivy skin and ebony hair, only her lovely appearance matched her pure heart. One day, the evil queen looked upon her face and longed to be the fairest in the land, so she disguised herself as an old woman and set off to find the girl. She offered her a poisoned apple, which put the maiden into deep, deep sleep…

The Harvest goddess looked at the apple in her hand. She would be happy if she could go into a deep sleep also…


	16. Life

**Yay! All of my favorite bachelors now have people doing themes for them now!**

**Blessing**

Before she had become a goddess, Sephia's life had been anything but easy. She grew up on a poor farm, where her family had to scrape by daily. Then that cursed drought came… But as hard as her life had been as a farmer from the time she was young until she took on immortality, the Harvest goddess wanted to bless all of those working at the same dedicated lifestyle. That was why she became the patron goddess of farmers and ranchers. She wanted to make their lives happy and prosperous, much unlike the one she had experienced ages ago.


	17. Night

**This theme is supposed to take place before Animal Parade, but I'm sure you probably could've figured that out.**

**Moonlight**

As the sun settled behind the hills, the Harvest goddess sighed. Another day had passed and still no one had come to help her. She could feel her life force slipping away… Not only did the night make the sun go away, but with the darkness her hope also left. She was getting weaker and weaker, and if no one came to ring the bells, she would surely slip from earth, and her essence could only remain in the Immortal's Dimension. But as she looked at the sky, the moonlight seemed to give her hope of someone coming one day…


	18. Children

**Pure-Hearted**

The Harvest goddess smiled gently at the small child. The farmer standing before her smiled sadly and gently prodded the child forward.

"What is it, dear?" She asked. This little boy was the child of the farmer that rung the bells and rescued the goddess. His father was a hero.

"I-I want to help you heal another land." The boy looked around sheepishly. He would be a hero just like his father.

"Good," She whispered. Only one of a pure heart could fulfill this task. Only children had that kind of innocent light in their spirits. She loved them dearly.


	19. Sun

**Hey everybody! Big news! I'm bringing out a new challenge for y'all to try out tomorrow. It'll be called "Reflections of the Heart Challenge." Keep an eye out for it!**

**Patron**

The farmers and ranchers were her favorite. Well, of course they would be since she was their patron goddess, but she still loved them more than the lumberjacks or blacksmiths. Though the Harvest King didn't think anything of them even though he was one of their other patrons, the Harvest goddess favored them above other trades. They were like her sun; their love for crops and animals and the harvest warmed her soul all the way to her toes. She did cherish her followers too, but the farmers were really the ones she represented. Their light shined throughout the lands.


	20. Beach

**Well, I got my new challenge up! Go check it out :)**

**Comparison**

The Harvest goddess didn't like the beach very much. It was sandy and unsuitable for growing crops. That was the place for sailors, anglers, or food-shack owners to spend their time, not the farmers. Farms were way better than the beach: they had fertile soil, well suited for raising crops and animals; plenty of land for raising a family and adding in more barns and coops; overall, it was suitable for sustaining life all year round. What kind of shelter did beaches have for keeping farmers safe? None. So to the goddess, the beach failed in comparison to the farmlands.


	21. Harvest Festival

**Celebrate**

Though she didn't participate, the Harvest goddess loved the Harvest Festival. Friends and family came together to make a huge pot of stew, seeming to represent their differences by each ingredient they brought, but how they worked together so wonderfully in a harmony of different flavors and cultures. She loved how it was meant to celebrate the harvest, whether good or bad that year. Her farmers had such light spirits, even when the Harvest King wouldn't let the goddess bless them abundantly each year. They deserved to have a good harvest; she was quite proud of their perseverance and hope.


	22. Fear

**Okay, when I wrote "ceased to exist" in this chapter, I meant it not that the farmers would just dissapear, but that they stopped their work and became something different.**

**Bottled Up**

The Harvest goddess was a divine being, who shouldn't have been able to feel fear, but she did. She feared for her followers and farmers, when a drought came and she wasn't able to save their farms. She feared for their safety, especially when they suffered from heatstroke. But what she feared the most was what if the ranchers ceased to exist? What would happen to _her_? Would the earth not be fertile anymore? Of course, she did not voice any of these fears, for it would make her seem not as all-powerful, so she just kept the pain inside.


	23. Hate

**Gnats**

The Harvest goddess tried her best not to hate any creatures, truly. But it was so hard to love those disgusting little gnats that always swarmed and hovered over her pool. She hated how they always got in her face when someone came to visit her, she hated how they got in her mouth when she tried talking, she just hated them all together. And yes, she could make them go away, or she could just simply kill them, but the goddess had vowed to never harm a living thing on purpose. _Why couldn't they have just not been created?_


	24. Birth

**Springtime**

Out of every season, the goddess loved Spring the best. The season brought so much fresh life, and washed away the dreariness of winter. It was the time for new animals to be born, new crops to be planted, and even new beginnings. Each year as Spring rolled around, the goddess would watch the children grow into adults, and eventually have children themselves. She loved birth—new life bustling around made the Harvest goddess happy—rosy little faces running around and soon celebrating the renewal that Spring brought. And not to mention all the new animals; so cute and fluffy…


	25. Farmer

**Eep, sorry I haven't updated in a while (if anyone is even reading this...). I had another 100 Theme Challenge to finish for Kingdom Hearts that I took up a few months ago. Now that it's finished and I have it off my chest, I can get back to writing this one. Maybe I'll even update numerous times each day to catch up. **

**Like Always**

Farmers were what made her stay around. If there were no farmers to harvest the land's plentiful crops, why should she need to stay? But it was different for the Harvest King. He didn't find it necessary to stay in the mortal world, where the people didn't take care of the land. He had lost hope. But the Harvest goddess, on the other hand, stayed, though her hope waned often. She couldn't give up hope though, even if the Harvest King did. She was sick—she couldn't afford to lose faith that a farmer would save her. Just like always.


	26. Food

**Yay, second update for today!**

**Pleasure**

It amused her, what the humans had to do to stay alive—not that she couldn't relate to them, though. They had to drink plenty of water, eat nourishing food, and get proper amounts of sleep to live well. She didn't need any of those things. In fact, she never slept—having too many duties to attend to—and rarely drank water. But food was an entirely different thing to the Harvest goddess. She didn't _need_ it to survive, but it was quite a pleasure to get an offering of food. She still loved the taste of mortal delicacies. Delicious.


	27. Blushing

**Third update for today.**

**On the Inside**

He had visited her _every _day. He had always given her offerings of his best crops, even when his income was not good that season. Was he just trying to earn favor from the goddess to help with his ranch, or… did he really _love_ her? The Harvest goddess couldn't help but fall in love with mortals, even though they often forgot about her when they married. So as the farmer offered her a perfect strawberry, the goddess tried to contain herself, keep her calm immortal composure… but on the inside, she couldn't help but keep her cheeks from burning.


	28. Sickness

**Fourth update for today.**

**Life Force**

The element bells had gone silent, the townsfolk didn't try to restore the land, and Castanet's once bountiful farmlands were fading away slowly. But the land wasn't dying because these things were effecting the land itself. It was dying because it directly affected the Harvest goddess. Her strength to keep Castanet fruitful was ebbing quickly, and she could do nothing about it. The tree her life force was connected to was dying, and if it withered completely, the aspect of the goddess in that town would surely fade completely. Only a real hero could save her in this state now…


	29. Fireworks

**Fifth update for today.**

**Isolated**

She never got to attend the Fireworks Festival. She could only stare at the blazing colors from afar off, safe in her pond, away from the mortal world and its interactions. It hurt her that she had to restrain herself from the humans she loved so dearly. If she lived like them, how would she be considered a deity? She knew that she had to isolate herself from them, but it did hurt so very much. She couldn't even live with her husband—when she had one, that is. The Harvest goddess sighed as she looked at the scintillating colors.


	30. Trees

**Sixth and last update for today. I think that the other, ah, immortals in the realm that the goddess is from communicate with eachother through nature.**

**A Message**

A cool breeze rippled across the surface of the Harvest goddess's pond. It felt so… familiar to the goddess, like a spirit from the immortal world. She slowly ascended out of her pond, and followed the wind through the forest. It sounded like it was whispering in a language that only other forces of nature could understand. It intrigued the goddess, but she kept following the soft wind. Maybe it was trying to give her a message about something to come, but she couldn't be sure. Then it suddenly left, leaving the goddess alone in the trees of the forest.


	31. Harvest Goddess

**Eh, haven't updated for quite a few days. Anywho, I have a new challenge out for the rival couples of Harvest Moon. I hope you check it out.**

**Why Shouldn't They?**

She was the protector of farmers, the patron of all those who tilled the land. They had even dedicated churches to her! The Harvest goddess wasn't sure she deserved them, though. Though she tried her best, she could never keep animals from dying, or droughts from coming, or any natural disasters from happening. Lots of times, the humble farmers had their work stripped away from them, and she could do nothing to help. But they never blamed it on the goddess… that's what she didn't understand. Why didn't they turn their backs on the beloved immortal when hard times came…?


	32. Books

**I know! Terribly long update! I'm sorry! And as I'm sure you've noticed that I changed my username from HarvestMoonAddict to Regardless1604. So how is this still "HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge"? Well, it's changed a little bit. If you didn't read the edit at the top of the challenge page yet, I would be happy if you did so. Thanks.**

**Not Just a Fairytale**

She found it somewhat amusing how mortals thought of her. Most just acted like she wasn't real—nothing more than an interesting fairytale character. Her existence was just something you could find in a book on a shelf in a library in a city any place on earth—but it wasn't _just_ that. The Harvest goddess _was_ real, but it seemed like less and less were believing in her. It was almost like they were growing up, putting the childish fantasy stories behind them, like simple children's books. The Harvest goddess shook her head, thinking about this; humans—so naïve.


	33. Necklace

**Ya'll read the note I put in the top of the challenge page, right? Just checking.**

**Goddess Festival**

She was speechless—honored beyond belief. When the humans first announced that they would be creating a festival dedicated to the Harvest goddess, she was almost in tears. They really _did_ love their patron. Of course, she didn't visit them when the day of the festival came, but she did watch from afar. The women danced, and the children hung flower-chains like necklaces over a statue of the divine lady. The Harvest goddess smiled softly, and put a hand on her bare neck. It almost felt like they were hanging them on the real goddess, adorning her with their love.


	34. Serenity

**Meh, I haven't had much time to, uh, write these. Blah... Or it's just that my creative drabble wheels haven't been turning as smoothly as they used to.**

**Relaxation**

Castanet was saved, the people were treating each other humanely again, and the Harvest goddess Tree was now flourishing, keeping her alive—things would be _just_ _fine_. The Harvest goddess leaned against her tree, taking in the blissful sounds of life around her: the wild creatures roaming in the forest, children playing happily with one another, the Elemental Bells ringing sweetly. Not a worry was on her mind—of course, the other incarnations of her were worrying about their problems, but here, she could relax. Serenity wasn't something she got often, so she enjoyed it as best as she could.


	35. So What?

**Well... here's the next chapter!**

**Loyal**

"They're useless! Unthankful, unloving, and disrespectful—humans do not deserve our presences in their pathetic mortal lives!"

The Harvest goddess bit back the tears. "So what if you are taking yourself from the mortals? I refuse to leave my people!"

"Then you are a fool," The Harvest King erupted in a column of flame, leaving the other divine being alone at her pond.

How could he be so… so utterly _hateful_? She would never abandon the humans, as terrible as they might become. The Harvest goddess would always stay loyal to them, no matter how much they forgot about her.

**A/N: I wanted to tack on the line "It was only out of her undying love that she did." at the end, but the word count would not permit me D: So I hope you kind of got the meaning of this one, since that line was supposed to sum it up.**


	36. Marathon

**Haven't updated for a week... I'll try my best to get more on tonight, to make up for those days.**

**Always Running**

She was always working; making nature flourish and life thrive in existence, you know, everything that entailed being a goddess who coincided with the world around. But sometimes the job was tedious, and her powers would be so strained that she couldn't leave her pond for days. Not to mention she got little recognition for the things she did—her existence was taken for granted, more often than not. It was like she was always running, but never finding the break she needed. Though, when everything turned out right, she was rewarded with a thrill she couldn't find anywhere else.

**A/N: Woah, just realized I didn't even put her name in this one! Oops! No going back now, right? I worked hard to get the word count down...**


	37. Quietude

**Yay! Second update! Hapiness :D**

**Silence**

It was silent inside of her stone casing. No sweet birdsong played in her ear, no prayers reached her heart—if any people were even praying, that is. She was just a statue, unaffected by anything and everything around her. As the townsfolk's hearts grew colder, so did she, until there was nothing left but a stone goddess. Though she was oblivious to her son's pleas with her to come out of her sleep, her immortal soul still grieved for the people, and sometimes, though it could just be one's imagination, a silent tear would fall from the unseeing eye.

**A/N: That's right, I support the theory that Jamie is the Harvest Goddess's son. SON. I like him better as a guy, personally, but... yeah.**


	38. Flower

**I actually really enjoyed writing this one. This will probably be one of the only ones that has to do with TToTT, seeing how I don't have that game. I just can't get into the characters of a game I have yet to own.**

**A Child's Prayer**

The little Konohanan boy kneeled before the spring, and gently placed a flower in it, which sent a ripple across the smooth water before disappearing. He bowed his head and spoke a quiet prayer: "Dear goddess, please, accept my offering. My… my friend Ying is sick and is always so sad and lonely. Please make her happy again." Rahi then got up and left, only stopping to look back once more at the pond.

The Harvest goddess fingered the flower, but it meant so much more to her than just an offering; she loved the simple prayer of a child.


	39. Light

**Yeah, maybe not the best title for this one, but hey! Two updates in a row!**

**Full of Life**

Morning was always the Harvest goddess's favorite time of day. It signified that the night was over, and a new day of prospect was here. The sun scattered the darkness away with its glorious rays of light, making the world bright and hopeful. Besides, the goddess always felt stronger during the day, when the crops would soak up the sunlight and grow, when farmers would come out to take care of their livestock, when life just _happened_. Not that she got physically _weaker_ when night came, but the blackness of it often shrouded her happiness, reminding her of darker times.


	40. Spring

**Spring Cleaning**

The first few days of Spring were always a wonderful time for the Harvest goddess. As soon as the sun peeked on the dark horizon, she would thaw the frosty rim of the pond she lived in, shake off the winter chill, and make the grass around her home a beautiful, lush green, poking through the last of the snow. The dead plants would be swept away and the fresh flowers would pop up in whimsical colors—when she was done, the goddess spring was definitely a sight to behold. Spring—or maybe winter?—cleaning always spruced things up beautifully.


	41. Turmoil

**Not happy with this one :l**

**Approaching Darkness**

Everything was perfectly fine in Forget-Me-Not Valley; the folk were happy, the animals were healthy, the village was in good standings with the neighboring towns. It was a good, peaceful time, except for the fact that the old farm was run down, and the only person living on the property was Takakura. Oh well, at least Vesta's farm was prospering. Despite all this, the Harvest goddess couldn't help but feel something bad was coming. The Harvest Sprites assured her that nothing was wrong, but she still couldn't shake the feeling; the goddess greatly disliked this inward turmoil she was experiencing.


	42. Pumpkin

**Hey, guess what! I'm not dead! Anyway, over my hiatus I truly was meaning to update this since I don't include these challenges when I take breaks from fanfiction, but it didn't work out, I guess :P**

**Jack'o'Laughter**

"Harvest goddess! Look what we found!" The Harvest Sprites marched up to her, an orange object in their hands.

"What a curious object," She blinked, then laughed a little. "What is it?"

"Well, uh…" Nik looked at his comrades. "It's called a Jack-o-Laughter!"

"Yeah! A Jack-o-Laughter!" Nak repeated.

"Oh, how queer. What is it for?"

"The Pumpkin Festival! When small humans beg people for candy!"

"It's really just a celebration of Fall. Oh and would you mind giving that back to me?"

All three sprites jumped as the dismayed farmer spoke from behind them.

"Oh, this thing is yours? Oops!"


	43. Annoying

**Now that school is over for the summer, I'll be cranking these things out a lot faster. I need to finish this one so I can start a few others, though they won't be challenges started by me.**

**Witch Princess**

"I have no time for your practical jokes, _witch_." the Harvest goddess shot her a spiteful look.

"I would pick on someone else, but I've already gone through all the villagers," the blonde sighed and waved her hand, causing the hundreds of fish that had suddenly appeared in the sacred pond to vanish. "They're all too lethargic this time of year to do anything about it… Winter bugs me."

"_You_ bug me, so why don't you just leave?"

"Fine," Witch Princess smirked. "I'll see you… later."

With the snap of her fingers she was gone, leaving an annoyed goddess behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ever wonder what makes her a princess and not _just_ a witch? Hmm...**


	44. Nothing

**No Problems**

"Is something wrong, goddess?" Claire seemed genuinely concerned. Such a sweet girl…

"Hmm? Oh, no, nothing at all." The Harvest goddess smiled wearily. "What would make you think that?"

"Well, you just seem a little… tired." The farmer straightened quickly and coughed a little. "I don't mean any offence by that, of course; it's just that I didn't think a person like… like you could get tired."

"Do not worry about it, dear girl; I'm fine, as usual. Thank you for your concern."

Claire smiled relieved, and left.

Nothing was wrong. No, it seemed like nothing ever was for her…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I think this may be the first time I brought a girl farmer into these drabbles :P Anywho, incase you didn't quite get what I was trying to get through: yes, something is wrong, but she isn't willing express such worries to a mortal, it just wouldn't be good for her, er, reputation? That's not the right word, but I hope you get what I mean.**


	45. Stuffed Animal

**Little Lamb**

She fingered the matted fur, but it felt like fine silk to her fingers. Most of the stuffing was gone, but it was plump enough in her eyes.

To think that a child—half goddess, half mortal—would die at such a young age, of such a common sickness… _impossible_. But it happened, nevertheless. That family had passed long ago, and the stuffed lamb was her only tangible memory of it. It brought her back to places long past visited, darkness she wished not to bring back to her vision.

But she cherished it, no matter how painful it was.


	46. Worm

**Haha, this one kinda doesn't have to do with the prompt "worm," but I think it's close enough.**

**Blessed Fishing Hole**

The Harvest goddess looked at the slimy little creature bobbing on the surface of her pond. Didn't the children know that this was not a place for fishing, but a place of reverence? She put that aside, though; even though they weren't supposed to be fishing here, she loved helping mortals, especially the young ones.

She guided a stray fish to the worm, causing the children above the surface to squeal in delight when they tugged the fish up. "See, I told'ja this would be a good place to come!"

She smiled as they chattered about this "blessed fishing hole."


	47. Fantasy

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, more angst. Sorry ):**

**Not a Fairytale**

Most little girls dream of becoming princesses, being saved by knights in shining armor, and living happily ever after.

One little girl had a different fantasy, though. Her name was Sephia, and dreamed of becoming an everlasting goddess of beauty and bountiful harvests, so that she could help people like herself for an eternity. Unlike those other little girls though, her fairytale became true, but soon learned that immorality was not something to be longed for. In fact, it was a curse.

Once dreams come true though, they don't always turn out the way the dreamer may have imagined them.


	48. Name

**Power**

Names are special things—they have power; they control people. That's why she put it away.

Sephia no longer existed. She was a little girl, a teenager, a love-struck adult that lived a long time ago. Too long ago.

But at the same time, it was a good thing. She was now just the Harvest goddess, an immortal being that transcended human knowledge and time. She was powerful, with amazing powers and rulership. People adored her and depended on her existence to aid their survival. She was at the top of existence.

But… the top was lonely. So very lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once I finish this story, I actually plan on writing a back story for the Harvest goddess. Ever since I started this challenge I've been getting more ideas... So I'm glad someone has an interst ;D Thanks, Iseki.**


	49. Harvest Sprites

**Little Helpers**

They were such darlings to the Harvest goddess; so filled with adoration and dedication to her cause. Whether it was bringing her back from a petrified state or just helping out around a farm, they were such wonderful support to her.

The Harvest Sprites didn't even realize what huge of a role they played in the grand scheme of things. Sure, the Harvest goddess was sure she would be able to run things on her own, being the powerful immortal that she was, but the sprites made things so much easier.

She wasn't sure what she would do without them.


	50. Winter

**Half way complete! I though I should put in a little fluff for the half way mark.**

**Toasty and Warm**

"Hello, Jack. What have you come to me for today?"

The farmer's teeth chattered in the cold and his red cheeks and nose protested the bite in the air. "I-I thought you might be cold in this weather. But just now I-I realized h-how silly that sounds… I'm s-sure you're warm all year around, so this blanket might now be v-very u-useful."

He turned to go, but was stopped. "No, that's all right."

Jack's face lit up. "O-oh, I'm glad!" He left the gift and headed home.

She wrapped the quilt around her shoulders, and suddenly, Winter wasn't so cold.


	51. Animals

**Been a while, eh?**

**Human Nature**

Humans were such interesting creatures. They could be loving and humane at some points, but then again they could be savage and unruly. Their kind words and actions could just be a façade, a mask, hiding their selfish intentions. And they thought _animals_ could be vicious; they were the true animals.

The Harvest goddess could usually see through these ploys though, and offerings with false intentions were discarded. She sadly realized that while animals could be trained, humans were a whole different matter. A change of heart would have to take place first, but that… well that's a difficult thing.


	52. Mermaid

**Strange Creatures**

There were a lot of things that defied normal logic in the Valley: a goddess, Harvest Sprites, a sleeping princess that somehow managed to stay alive for years at the bottom of a cave with no food or water… It was all very odd. But for all the, ah, _unique_ qualities of the village, the Harvest goddess found Leia to be the most interesting. Mermaids were a race as ancient as humans, but they were so different. They were certainly beautiful creatures, but still. Humans with fish tails? Even for the Harvest goddess it was a baffling creation of nature.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys, super long author note time! One, sorry for taking so long to update. I seriously have no excuse for this one.**

**Two, if you visited the first page of this story you may notice that something is missing! I had an incredibly unpleasant run-in with someone who decided that it was their job to get up into the business of other authors, so I've had to move the challenge page to a forum. You can find a link on profile.**

**Three, congrats Iseki and Symphonic Fantasia! These are the first two people to complete this challenge! Go read them, they're both wonderful :')**

**Four, I need some help people! I need help with my community for these challenges, as I am having a horribly hard time keeping track of all these things and I know there are some that have not been added into the community. If you read a lot of these things and would be willing to help, please PM me! I beg of you!**

**Five, this one is a little off topic. You all know how popular deviantArt is becoming, right? Yeah, I had a profile and that jazz. Guess what? I got numerous viruses from that site and for some reason I kept going back. The last one I got almost crashed my entire system, and I'm too scared to even go back and close down my profile. So I'm just letting anyone who follows me there that I won't be back. However, my wonderful friend Milo will let me delete my profile on her computer but I don't know when I'll be going to her house next :/ I'll be making a tumblr at some point to put my art on, but I don't know when...**

**Alright, that's it for tonight.**


End file.
